Ziva watches 300
by kaytieorndorff
Summary: Ziva and Tony fight about how to spend their weekend and end up watching 300. Please read and review.


Ziva and Tony had just finished a tough case about a murder.

"Hey Ziva ready for a wild weekend?"

"Why, what do you have planed? Are you not going out on a date?"

"No, you are coming over to watch movies d eat pizza with me."

"Why would I do that Tony?"

"It's not like you have anything else plan."

Just then Gibbs came through the bullpen, leaving to spend time on his boat and catch up on sleep. Gibbs had been getting tried of the bracketing between his two best and favorite agents. "Give it a rest you two and try to be civil to each other." Then he went by Tony and slapped him up side the back of the head.

"Oh, what was that for?"

Gibbs looked between the two and gave a look like he was dealing with two little kids. " Why don't you two try to spend time getting to know each other better as friends so you two will stop fighting all the time. Some people don't like it."

Ziva and Tony just looked at each other then looked at Gibbs and together they both said "Yes boss."

With that Gibb s left. Ziva finally said at you place or mine. Tony spoke up and said at his place because he has all the movies. Ziva and Tony left with Ziva in her car and Tony in his. At Tony's place Ziva sat down on the couch and watch Tony move about.

"Hey Ziva do you want just cheese on your pizza?"

"Yes Tony and thank you"

Tony called up his favorite pizza place, knowing that it would be just the thing ad it would be at the door in 30 minutes.

"Hey Tony what movies are we going to watch?"

"I have more movies then a movie store, are you in the mood for a hot steamy romance or a battle movie. How about a movie about history?"

"Oh I do, 300!"

"Why would there be a movie named after a number?"

"It's a great movie that you have to watch to understand. You can not explain it."

During the conversation Tony get sat down on the couch and get close to Ziva where he was almost on top of her. When it seemed that Tony was going to kiss Ziva, there was a knock at the door. Growling Toiny get up and answer the door. It was the pizza guy with the pie. When Tony came back in with the pizza he put it down on the coffee table and went in the kitchen and gather the drinks and came back In the living room. The whole time this was happening Ziva was watching Tony. She had spent some great deal of time looking at Tony lately. She was glad that he made her come here and watch the movie with him.

Tony put the movie in and sat on the couch. Starting the movie Ziva watched the previews while eating her pizza. When the shot of the baby being looked at by the elder she but her plate down and listen to what the man was saying. Ziva had sat on the edged of the seat. Tony notice this. When the narrator was taking about growing up in Sparta and being a soldier this made Ziva think.

She was thinking of when she was growing up and her life in Mossad. Tony knew a little bit about Ziva life before she came to NCIS. It wasn't like her life was a open book now, but Tony had learned a little bit about her.

"Tony did this really happen"

"Yes, why is it hurting you?"

"It's making me think about Mossad."

"Is that how it was?"

"Yes I think Mossad took a page out of Sparta's book"

"Oh my crazy ninja fighting chick, it's ok I will protect you. Do you want me to turn the movie off?"

"No it's fine."

"Ok, let's finish the movie"

While watching the movie Tony put his arm around Ziva. Then at the end Ziva fell asleep on top of tony after she get close to him. Tony woke her up. "Mmm Tony let me sleep" Tony didn't know what to do so he gently tried to wake her up. This time it worked. "Hey Ziva do you want to talk about mossad?"

At thin Ziva wanted to know who this was that looked like Tony. He had never asked anything about her former life. "Not really, if you want to know what it was like just watch 300 again. That will sum it up for you, Yes?"

"Ok, do you want to spend the niht instead of driving half asleep?"

"Yes that would be nice. Thank-you for thinking of me."

That weekend Ziva stayed with Tony and they learned things about each other they didn't know. When Monday Came around and they had to go back to work, they acted like mature big kids with little teasing and lots of looks. This earned Tony a slap to the back of the head and a look going form Tony back to Ziva and back and forth. Gibbs thought about rule 12 and knew that was out the doors now. But he was glad they were acting nice to each other. All through he would like to spoil a little tiva.

In time he would make a great grandfather to little ones from not only Tony and Ziva, but also Mcgee and Abby.


End file.
